The present invention is directed to a low-insertion-force electrical connector of the type in which a pair of matable housings are matable by the lateral movement of one housing relative to the other.
An early version of a zero on low-insertion-force connector is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,537. In one embodiment thereof contact pins or leads may be slid between matable contact arms from the side. Specifically, the contact elements may be housed in recesses in a base. The recesses have a length such that the pins can be first inserted into the recesses and then the substrate or other electronic package moved along the surface of the base to push the pins in between the arms and contact surfaces thereon.
A similar connector is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,725, where such connector comprises a housing and a cover slidingly movable across the surface of the housing. Uniquely shaped contact elements, mounted in said housing, have a pair of parallel, spaced apart upwardly extending arms which are capable of being twisted about a vertical axis. Converging fingers extend laterally from the arms with the free ends of the fingers being spaced apart a distance less than the diameter of a pin or thickness of a lead which is to be inserted in between the free ends.
A further related connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,239, in which identical matable connectors contain identical terminals therein. By the unusual design of the terminals, each terminal has four points of contact with its complementary terminal. The mating thereof is achieved by a tool, such as a screwdriver to effect the relative movement of the housings.
The present invention avoids certain complexities of the known connectors, and exhibits a high degree of stability against premature unmating, such as may be experienced in automotive applications where vibrations from the road may cause problems with electrical circuit continuity.